


Like The Justice of Revenge

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Decapitation, Devoted Kylo Ren, Even Evil Has Loved Ones, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Kylo Ren, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Zorii Bliss May Need Therapy After That, if that counts, in a really fucked way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: How and why did Kijimi fall to the First Order?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo





	Like The Justice of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blood
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kijimi. That was a planet that Kylo Ren never thought would come up when he was starting his rule of the First Order, but here he was. He could not help but hate it, could not help but feel that sort of bile rising up in his throat at the very thought of it. The planet that had tricked Poe, that had taken him in, manipulated a child into being something he wasn’t.   
  
Unlike Kylo, Poe had gotten away. Kylo didn’t know whether or not to resent him for it. Being _free,_ being okay...what was that like? Had he relinquished that freedom on the Supremacy when he’d ultimately refused to go with Rey?  
  
He almost hated Poe. Almost hated him, for being free, for being safe, when Kylo had all these chains on him. He almost hated Poe, for being everything General Organa wanted. He almost hated Poe — at least before remembering the Finalizer.   
  
(He hadn’t encouraged FN-2187 to let Poe go, but he had _allowed_ it to happen. And to some degree, he had had to act in order to make sure no one guessed that he had had a part of letting Poe go. To some degree. He had had to be some degree of an actor in order to do what he did)  
  
In a way, it had been thanks to his own weakness that Poe had even escaped.   
  
But he would find a way to get revenge on the people who had nearly ruined Poe. Who had taken his friend, his love, and tried to mold him like clay. Tried to make him into something he was never meant to be.   
  
***  
  
When the First Order landed on Kijimi, Kylo Ren led the head of the pack — of the Knights of Ren. There were screams that cut through the air and attempts to fire at Kylo that were deflected as effortlessly as swatting a fly.   
  
The Jedi Killer had come to Kijimi.  
  
“Find them,” he said to Vicrul. He wasn’t about to set Ushar on them; Ushar was too hungry for blood, for granting his opponents a “fitting” death. "Bring them to me.”  
  
“Wouldn’t it be more efficient if Zeva Bliss was left to Ushar?” Vicrul said.   
  
“I prefer to deal with her myself.” Kylo said.   
  
“A personal execution?” Vicrul said.   
  
“You could say I have a personal stake in the matter...”  
  
***  
  
Moments later, Zeva Bliss, much older, middle-aged though no less menacing, was forced to her feet in front of Kylo Ren.   
  
“We meet at last,” she said. “Kylo Ren, the little boy who wants to be Vader when he grows up.”  
  
Unfortunately for her, she was no Snoke. It didn’t bother Kylo as much as it should have.   
  
“You should have stayed far away from Poe Dameron.” Kylo said coldly. “Manipulating a child into doing your bidding...the only reason you dodged what was coming to you is that Poe is a merciful man.”  
  
“It was my daughter who contributed — ”  
  
“Don’t throw your own daughter under the speeder,” Kylo said. “You did this. Normally, I’d let Ushar do the honors, but given what you did to,” _My best friend. The man I love._ “The only good man who still lives in this galaxy, I think I should do it.”   
  
“What could someone like you do to me?” Zeva said.   
  
Kylo ignited his lightsaber.   
  
***  
  
Throwing Zeva Bliss’ severed head on a table was therapeutic, at least. There was a part of Kylo that was still Ben, that wondered how the now-grown Zorii Bliss would react to her mother being murdered and having it make a First Order broadcast. Though Kylo did not agree in the slightest with his late, far from great uncle’s principles, he would say he felt a stab of pity for Zorii — she had been a pinprick of light and reason for Poe from what Poe had told Ben.   
  
He hoped that Zorii was more hardened than he was. That she would know of her mother’s execution and not shed a tear.   
  
"I didn’t think you’d be using your position of Supreme Leader to enact personal grudges,” Hux said.   
  
“It could be for a greater purpose too,” Kylo said. He was getting better at not choking Hux. Getting better.  
  
Kylo stood near the table, keeping his face smooth. Expressionless. He’d had practice — he wasn’t that weakling on the bridge anymore. He was stronger. Better.   
  
“People of the galaxy, Kijimi is now under the First Order’s control...”  
  
***  
  
Rey thought she could, in the aftermath of feeling Kylo’s latest kill echoing through the Force, a jolt of anguish...she thought she heard his voice. She had heard his voice over the Bond before, but it was usually accompanied by a face.   
  
_Whatever you do, Rey, watch over Poe Dameron._  
  
And that last part...that Rey didn’t understand at all.


End file.
